Everlasting Stones
by jetstar101
Summary: FMA and One Piece world. Sinbad, a 4 year old girl lost all the everlasting stones. Each stone is unique. Giving the user that specfic power. Now she needs to find them before they fall into evil hands.
1. The first one appears! Enter Xavier

Intro

"_Grandpa, what's this book about? "A small red head girl was holding a book in her hand. The middle aged man turned away from his work and smiled. _

"_That's book is about the everlasting stones." he then stood up and walked over to a chest. Opening it he took out a case opening it was a bunch of stones with words on them._

"_These are everlasting stones." _

"_What do they do?" the little girl asked._

"_Sorry, but I promised the maker I wouldn't tell anyone what they are." He answered._

"_Then why was there a book on them."_

"_In case of an emergency when we have to use one, the stones are extremely powerful so don't' touch them!" he warned her._

"_Okay, so where did you get the book?" the old man thought for a moment. Deciding whether or not he should tell her._

"_A friend from the guild I worked at gave it to me before he died." The little girl's eyes sadden._

"_Oh, is that why you won't let anyone touch it? It's your most prized possession right._

"_Yes and also he told me that book was dangerous so I need that back." Swiping book before she could react. Changing the subject she then asked_

"_What's your specialty at the guild?_

"_My specialty? Oh, you mean my powers. My power is ultimate. This means I could use any element at my will. He then told her all of his adventures he went for the guild. After he was finished the little girl was standing up with a green eye wide and an even wider smile._

"_That's so cool! Next time when you go on a mission take me with you." The old man burst out laughing._

"_You, on a mission? That's rich. Only the strongest and bravest can go on a mission. Besides who would take care of Rose, even you know its nonsense to bring a two year old girl on a mission." The little girl tried to think of way, but a letter flew into the house through the window. Picking it up the old man read it and frowned. _

"_You have to go on a mission? "She asked. Knowing what was going to happen she sat down and sighed. Everytime her grandpa has to go on a mission she had to take care of Rose by herself since her dad died. The old man's eyes softened and told her_

"_Hey, now what's with the long face? Tell you what if you ever get lonely just remember; I'll always watch you wherever you go." He then did a peace sign in front of her face. After pulling the peace sign away she just looked at him blankly._

"_Whenever you or I do that sign it will tell you to remember what I just told you." _

Sinbad POV

"Sinbad … Sinbad… HEY SINBAD WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!!!" screamed Giovanni. Surprised by the sudden outburst I fell off my seat. I glared at the winged black and white guardian. "Why thank you my trusty sidekick for waking me up. I guess no one told you that little kids needed plenty of sleep." I said slightly annoyed. I checked my two year old sister, she was still asleep, that was until …

"WELL I'm sorry but I never thought all my years as a magical guardian that I had to watch a bunch of little kids." yelled Gio. "That's because you were partying for 3,000 years and you look like a stuff animal." Hey that's not true I was just relaxing and besides …"Gio suddenly turn into a winged lion. "And does this look like a stuff animal?" I ignored him waking Rose slightly. I told her quietly "I'm sorry for the noisy overgrown cat but what he said is true we reached our stop." Gio begin to protest but with a snap of my fingers a muzzle appeared on his mouth. Rose opened one brown eye and yawned brushing her black hair out of her eyes. Rose and I began to walk off the train in a sleepy fashion.

"Hey older sis what are we doing here again" asked Rose I thought for minute and replied" We're looking for people to be our nakama*."

"Oh" she yawned. Gio began to use his paws to take off his and tried to talk to me with the muzzle still on. I put my hands on my knees and cutely asked

"What is Timmy stuck in the well boy?" He looked very annoyed at that and said things through his muzzle. I sighed and took off his muzzle.

Gio POV

'Finally she took off that stupid muzzle' I thought. I turned back into my smaller compact form and went inside her bag to think again 'but then again I guess I did deserve it. I just didn't expect Sinbad's grandpa and my master going missing or Her father dying, but then again I didn't expect her mother leaving us for some rich noble guy either.' I looked at the two sisters again walking around trying to look for a place to stay for the night.

' I mean who leaves a smart, nice, funny alchemist like Sinbad's dad? Or a leaving a father in law who was a skilled mage, come on seriously? So what if we weren't filthy rich we still had a good amount of money or that master was a bit loony.' I sighed I guess that woman won't get that through her head.

"Gio san … this man wants to see our guardian can you come out?" Sinbad asked me. However I remained inside because every time this happens that man or woman would scream and began to poke me and ask _"Amazing! How do you get this little stuff animal to talk?" _or _"Ahh! What is that thing that can't be real can it? _We've only been traveling for a week and I already know their reaction to me. I wonder how Sinbad always gets me out.

"Hey Gio if you come out I'll buy you cake of your choice." said Sinbad My ears perked up "cake? Cake!" I zoom out her bag saying in a cheerful voice "Why hello good sir my name is Gio I am these little girls' guardian it's nice to meet you." The manger looked at me with wide eyes. I sweat dropped' oh so this is how she does it. Curse my weakness for anything sweet!' The manger still had the same look on his face and began to poke me while saying "Here's your room key and also stay away from a boy with bright orange hair and hazel eyes"

Sinbad POV

Curios by this I asked the sabsaban* "why ""Because even though that boy is about the same age as you he is a dragon! He will try to eat you two!'' Sabsaban exclaimed pulling Gio's cheek. He looked very mad and was about to say something before grabbing him and saying "Arigato Sabsaban for the warning. I'll watch out for the dragon-boy. Bye-bye." Then I walked up to our room to drop off our stop. While I was looking in the mirror checking my vibrant red hair and my emerald green eyes, Gio and rose causally asked " You're gonna ask that dragon boy to be part our nakama, right?'' Dang how did he knew. "Nooo. Of course not you guys heard Sabsaban that boy is dangerous.'' I said innocently. They both raised an eyebrow with their arms crossed. "Ok I am. But come on He's probably like us, no parents no one to take care of you lonely and sad." I replied 'I mean yeah so what if he is part dragon he is still human, right? Papa always said people who may seem strange are interesting.'

Both Rose and Gio closed their eyes and sighed. Which meant…? "Alright! Let's look for Dragon Boy!'' I cheered with my fist in the air while leaving the room through the closet door. They both sweat dropped when I came out still in my cheery mood, grabbing them, skipping out of the room, hall, and the hotel. We were walking around town Rose was walking beside me and Gio was resting on my shoulder asking if we really are getting him a cake. I told him "Of course!" "Really!?" he asked excitedly jumping off my shoulder with glitters for eyes.

I stopped thought for a second then replying "Yes, after Dragon Boy agrees to be our nakama." Gio just floated there and then fell to the ground crying saying how mean I was for tricking him. Rose being the nice little girl she is picked him up and gave him a piece of candy. Immediately his mood changed. I sweat dropped at his sudden changed of mood. I was about to say something but then I saw a boy with bright orange hair sitting by himself…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetstar101: Alright now that intro is over I should explain what POV stands for, it stands for Point Of View.

Disclaimer: I don't own the setting of this story.

Nakama means comrade in Japanese

Sabsaban means manger in Tagalog


	2. Underdog! Sinbad the holder of light

"Underdog:

Sinbad Thunder vs. Major Darkstar"

Rose POV

After giving Gio his candy I continued walking, but I ended up bumping into oneesan*. Surprised at her sudden stop I asked "Hey oneesan why did you stop walking is something wrong…" I stopped talking when I saw her stare at a boy with bright orange hair scratches and cuts all over him. Gio was staring really hard at him too, like trying to figure him out. "Alright Sinbad you found him what are you going to … "Gio began saying before Sinbad and I left him. "HEY! You two should wait for a person to finish talking before walking of like that!" he yelled while flying towards us.

Xavier POV

Sigh 'another beating today by adults for "hurting" their kids. I was just trying to return their ball to them after it got stuck on the roof. I wonder how long I have to put with this. Isn't there a single person who doesn't hate dragons? _*pause* _I guess not. My parents sure didn't like dragons because if they wouldn't have abandoned me. It's not like a group of kids will just say "hi what's your name, do you want to be our nakama? '' Yeah like that's ever going to happen. I looked up and saw a girl in front of me saying "Hi! My name is Sinbad J. Thunder and this sister Rose J. Ivy. Do you want to be our nakama?". 'Wait did I just make that happen? Sweet! Alright the sky will not rain money.' *_waiting* _'What no raining money? Dang!'

"Hello, hello anybody there?" I opened my eyes to see a flying stuff animal in my face. It took me a sink this in. "AHH! HOW IS THIS TOY TALKING AND FLYING!" I screamed pointing at the thing. "WHY YOU…" it was going to say more with for the girl named Sinbad, I think covering his mouth. " Sorry about that he's always like that when people call him a toy." The younger sister answered seeing the look on my face. "So are you going to tell us your name or do I have to beg?" Sinbad asked "My, my name is Xavier" I answered giving them a small bow. Sinbad smiled. That made me happy. "So do you want to be our nakama?" she asked with big eyes. I was about to answer but …

BANG!

Major Darkstar POV

_This beginning of this POV was before Sinbad showed up._

'So this is the dragon boy I kept hearing about. He doesn't look so tough. He seems more like a wimp that a monster. _Hmph. _But that all gonna change, soon he will become a weapon for the State. I just need to break his spirit.'

"Major are you sure we should arrest this little boy. After all he was just trying to help the kids, you know." Said a Solider.

"You're right but these foolish people are afraid of, which is a good thing, since boy will help me rule the country." I said sinisterly "but. "The simple-minded fool began to protest along with the nods of the entire gang. 'These fools don't know anything about power they're just a bunch of weaklings.' "Listen up you pathetic excuses for men! Don't forget your place I'm the head honcho of this group and I can be easily be forgiven if I kill you, I could just say the dragon boy did it. So you better not defy me. You got that?" I barked. I got stiff nods. I repeated again "I SAID DID YOU GET THAT?! OR DO YOU WANT TO GET HIT BY A FIREBOLT?!"

"YES SIR MAJOR DARKSTAR. WE GOT THAT!" they yelled.

"GOOD NOW LETS GET THAT DRAGON! I yelled

We started walking towards that dragon but when we arrived there I heard "So do you want to be our nakama?" From a little girl. My soon to be weapon was about to answer but before he could I shot my gun in the air. The kids jumped surprised by the sound. Looking at the girl who asked him the question I started to laugh insanely while saying "Are you serious? HA HA HA. Who in the right mind would want that THING, as a friend or above else a nakama? His parents didn't want him why would anyone else? HA HA HA "

Sinbad POV

After hearing those words I glared at that man. 'I can't believe this village thinks that Xavier was a monster. If anyone was a monster it was this man. Laughing at Xavier, saying no sane person would want to be his friend; or at the very least his nakama. Saying his parents abandon him. I finally my voice "HEY SHUT IT! MY FRIEND IS NO MONSTER. IN FACT THE ONLY MONSTER I SEE IS YOU!"

Then at the same time Rose, Gio and I yelled at the same time "NO ONE HURTS OUR NAKAMA!"

"HA! And are three going to do huh? Are you going to kick me? Scratch me? Hit… OW!"

He never got to finish because I jumped up and kicked his face with my combat boots, knocking him down to the floor. I smirked before saying "yes I am going to kick you I was planning to kick you lower, but I'm way to nice to do that ain't that right Rose? Gio"

Smirking at this they replied sarcastically "Yeah you're way too nice to do that."

Angered by this the major yelled "JUST DON'T STAND THERE YOU IMBECILES! FIRE YOUR GUNS!"

"But sir… "DO AS I SAY!"

However that was pointless, since Gio transformed into his true form and began to breathe fire scaring the men and melting there weapons. All the men looked us with looks on their faces that clearly say_ "who are these people?'' _Or_ "how did that little toy turn into that ferocious lion" _and last but not least _"WHAT THE HECK!" _I smiled triumphantly and said to the major "So do you give up now?" He smirked and answered no of course not. Those men were holding me back.

He got up and began throwing firebolts at me while saying "surprised aren't ya. I admit that lion did catch me off guard but I'm a man who keeps his word, and I'm saying that I will take your precious nakama!" _*instert evil laugh* _

Xavier began walking up to him ready to fight him, but I stopped him saying "I'll handle this we're your nakama."

"Alright then little girl" he began throwing firebolts. I tried dodging them, but I got hit on my back.

Xavier POV

'Why? Why is she willing to fight for me? I only met her moments ago. So why is she calling me her nakama and defending me?' I watched as Sinbad threw a lighting bolt at Major Darkstar and fell to my knees tears in my eyes. I continued to watch the fight and she was losing badly. ' She has no chance off winning and what he said was true, so why fight for me? "Because you are her nakama." Rose said, breaking my train of thought. "The minute she heard about you she wanted you to be our nakama." she continued. ' Dang! Can these people read my mind or I'm just imagining this. I was about to reply but I saw Sinbad's blood on the floor. _No!_

Darkstar POV

Laughing I was to about to throw another bolt at her saying

"Foolish brat I'm a highly trained major, you are just a little girl with a big mouth and weak thunder bolts. There's no way you could have beat me!" That girl was on the floor bleeding and breathing heavily. Throwing a bolt on the floor she dodged. 'Still trying to beat me eh?' Well see if you could survive this. "FIREBOLT CANNON" A huge bolt came flying in her direction.

_SPLASH _

The girl's blood was all over the floor. Heh. I began walking towards her precious friends; they had looks of disbelief on their faces. I was about to say something but one of the men gawking said "How is she fully healed? With a blast like that she should have been died turning around to see a lightning bolt coming right at me before I could dodge

**ZAP!**

'Ouch how the h*ll can she still be alive?'

"THUNDER PUNCH!"

A fist connected to my chest, blood coming out of my mouth. Knocked down, I stood up again trying to see where the little runt was. A flash of lightning was in front of me. Before I could react an electric kick got me in my gut. 'WHAT THE H*LL IS GOING ON?!"

The little runt was in front of me. Her wounds completely healed. She before me, eyes glowing yellow she raised both her arms saying

"THUNDER'S JUDGMENT"

Then a huge ball of thunder formed and headed towards me. Trying to save my life I yelled

"FIREBOLT CANNON"

The two connected blinded by the light no one can see for a second, until a large body dropped to the ground.

Jetstar101: so that's the end of chapter 2. Please review and I will give you some of Gio's chocolate chip cookies!

Gio: HEY GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES!

_*Gio starts chasing jetstar for his cookies*_

_* _words:

Oneesan means older sister in Japanese.


	3. Train Ride

Sinbad POV

I fell backwards.*_Pant* '_I used up too much energy for that last attack' I was going to get up, but I felt some people lifting me up. Shocked I opened my eyes to see Major's men looking at me. "Hey she's awake. Hey little girl what's your name?" one of them asked "Si-Sin- Sinba-" I was out of breath so Rose finished for me

"Sinbad J. Thunder"

"Ok then…thank you Sinbad for defeating him. He was a highly trained alchemist and a full-grown man, yet you a little girl no more that 4 years old with survived his attack that killed 30 men in 5 seconds. How is this possible?

"Yeah I'm curious too. You disappeared for a moment then reappeared totally healed," said Xavier

Finally regaining my breath, I answered them "I get my power by the light everlasting stone. That stone is magic whomever touches an everlasting stone gets all of its power I can turn my body into pure light and be as fast as lightning. So when I disappeared I went to my hotel room took out my ossan's* healing potion and drank a little and then ran to the major and punched him."

"So you were that flash of lightning?" Xavier said taking in the information slowly.

"Amazing! Have you ever thought of entering the military?" asked the same solider from before.

"No. I am interested in the sea. Everyday there is an exciting adventures waiting out there. Besides I'm looking for all the everlasting stones I lost." I replied.

"Oh I understand then. At least let us thank you for defeating major."

" of course let's throw a -" Gio began to say but I covered mouth and said to the officer we have to go back to our hotel room and leave now that I found what I was looking for, Right Rose?"

Rose POV

Confused I looked at her trying to figure what she meant. We just got here, so why leave now. Oneesan looked at me then at Xavier. Remembering what she told me I smiled and answered "Yeah I do. Gio you stay with Xavier while nee chan and I go get our bags. We will meet at the train station ok?" He stared at me bewildered for second and then smiled and cheerful said

"Okay! Just make sure you get me a strawberry cheesecake. Got that?"

The only one who still did not get it was Xavier. Even the officers understood us. Oh well, Nee chan and me headed towards to the hotel while saying

"Hey Xavier pack your bags after we get our bags and Gio's cake we're going on the next train to water city to find another nakama." He stared blankly at us then gave us a big smile and said

"Sure come on Gio, I'll show you my candy stash."

Gio full of excitement cheered "ALL RIGHT CANDY! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE? LET'S GET A MOVE ON."

Oneesan and I laughed at them and went to the hotel. Sabsaban was still there.

"Hey there girls. Where is you are flying toy? "He asked

I answered, "He's with our new nakama."

"Oh is that so?" Sabsaban said.

"Yeah that's why we're here to get our bags and leave." Sinbad replied.

"Oh okay- WAITS! Leave you just got here! Why leave so soon?"

"We came here to find a nakama and we have. So were done here." I shrugged. Leaving Sabsaban speechless and confused, I went up the stairs. While packing I began to think. 'It's about time we got a nakama. I just did not expect him to be a dragon or for Sinbad to ask him to join so quickly. Oh well, at least we have someone interesting with us.'

"Hey Rose, are you done yet? If not you better hurry up we will miss the train to the water city, Aquroya." Sinbad said interrupting my train of thought. 'Aquroya?'

"Yeah but why are we going there? Isn't that a tourist hot spot?" I questioned her with a confused look on my face.

"That maybe true but, according to the old man's book she is just like me. The only thing that is different is she gets her powers from the water card, not the light card…

"Oh. But how do you know she is in Aquroya?"

"Like I said earlier, the old man's book told me. On the first page, it changes and shows a magic card and where it is located. The only thing we don't know is who she is."

'Oh so that's how she knew we had to go to this town and found out that Xavier was the one.' I thought while walking out the door with her. We continued walking, spotted a bakery shop close to the station, and bought Gio's cake. Soon we heard our hyperactive guardian.

"Took you long enough. We have been here for hours." the lion exaggerated.

"Hi Sinbad. Hi Rose. Did you get everything you need? "Xavier asked us politely. Even though he had no family that does not mean he would act rude.

The two of us smiled at this thinking how different he is from Gio.

"Yep. So onward to Aquroya. To get our new nakama!" Sinbad smiled while doing a peace sign in the air. The rest sweat dropped at her remark. It is as if the whole fight never happened. However, what else would you expect? She did touch the light card, which probably explains why she is so cheerful and carefree.

TOOT

A red train pulled up.

"All those who are heading to Aquroya over here please.'' the conductor yelled

That was our cue to get on. Grabbing all of our belongings, we went on the train, gave our tickets to the ticket person, and went the very back seats.

"So this train? Cool! This is my very first time going in one!" Xavier exclaimed. He looked like a little kid on Christmas seeing snow the first time.

"Okay, we're on the train now. Can I have the cake now, please?" Gio begged ruining the moment.

Sinbad put her hands over her eyes and sighing, "Yes you can have it now but you have just **ruined** the moment here. So I hope you are happy now." Sinbad took the small table we had out and put the cake there.

"As long as I get cake then yes." Gio grinned

Taking out our small knife, I began to cut it. Putting the plates out Xavier asked Sinbad how much money we have. Her reply 10,000 belli. He almost dropped his plate with wide surprised eyes.

"10,000 belli! What did you do rob a bank?"

"No our dad was a state alchemist, who was K.I.A. He was paid a lot and we got his money. In addition, our grandpa left us money too before he went missing on a mission for his guild. However mother took most of it during the funeral and then left us, but 10,000 belli are more than enough for the four us."

"Really? Well I am sorry to hear you mom left you. So why did you-" He was interrupted

"We are now leaving for Aquroya. So passengers if you haven't given your tickets yet do so know or you will be kicked out." The conductor has voiced echoed in train.

Curious to what he was saying I asked, "what were you going to say before we got interrupted?'

"Oh just wanted to know where did you get Gio? Because you don't see a flying toy like him every day"

Sinbad and I looked at each other, and then finally answered, "Well we got him about a week ago …

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sinbad, grandpa said not to touch his books when he is gone." I warned. However, my sister had other things in her mind._

"_Come on Rose, how dangerous can these books be? Besides I'm only looking for one book." She defended herself. I knew exactly what book she wants. It is the special book that grandpa hid. He said that particular book was powerful. His best friend made it and gave it to him before died from a deadly disease. Ever since he got he made sure know one touch or looked at it. I think that was the one of reasons why mom left. She could not handle him anymore. _

"_Alright! I found the book! '' Exclaimed an ecstatic Sinbad. _

"_What! Do open it. There-" Too late. Sinbad had opened it. Walked to her, seeing what was inside. Written in it was "He whoever opens this is now the new guardian of the book. I should warn you before I go on this book are extremely powerful it gave me a disease that makes you lose a lot of blood and turns your body incredibly weak. There is a small chance you may receive this disease too. Now back to the topic. I have made a total of 46 everlasting stones. Whoever touches one of them gets that card's power. However since I made so many stones, I put them into three categories._

_Physical- The physical stones can turn one into something or boost something._

_Examples: Dragon, Animal, Demon, Weapon, Speed, strength._

_Elemental- Whoever touches these stones get to control a certain element. Their body can turn into that element. In addition, some of elements have smaller elements with them._

_Example- Light has electric. Dark-shadow, Fire-blaze, Water-wave._

_Special- this category is for the rest cards I made. They do not fit in with the other categories. _

_Example- Sleep, Bomb, Storm, Ghost, Sound, Fear, Blood, and Imagine._

_It is the Guardians job to make sure these do not fall into the wrong people So please chose carefully when giving out the stones ." Then the bow that holds all the stones appeared. All of them having their own space with writing on it. The first one she saw was __**Light.**_

"_Cool, this one says Light." Sinbad said. When she touched the stone, it glowed and then it began to morph and covered her completely. Then it all vanished leaving a mark on her stomach. On her stomach was a skull wearing a crown, mouth opened with a sword in between it. She snapped her fingers and a lightning bolt came out. Amazed by this I also touched a stone that read __**Plant. **__Instead, on the stomach like her, my mark appeared on my leg._

"_Hey that's perfect for you Rose!" Sinbad laughed. _

"_Your stone matches you too. You are always seem to light people up when you smile."_

"_Okay. Enough goofing around let's see what yours can do." _

_I took a deep breath and raised my hands. Flowers began to grow all over the place. Disappointed I tried again, this time my hands turned it sakura petals._

_Sinbad was about to comment but a toy came out of the book._

"_Ah. Nothing Beats a 3,000-year party. Although my cousin Kero was a total pain," the toy yawned. Stretching its arms. Its appearance was a black and white little lion. It had silver colored wings with black stars one the back of them. In his ear was a metal piece._

"_Hmm. Two kids? What happened to my master? Oh yeah that is right he died.'' The toy said to him finally noticing us._

"_Wait are you two gawking at. Show some manners introduce you."_

_We were to speechless to answer._

"_Fine I should say my name first my name is Giovanni, but you could call me Gio. I am the protector of the book. It's my job to make sure that no one…" He stops talking only to see Sinbad reading the book and our marks._

"_HEY! Give me back that book before any of stones vanishes somewhere else !" Gio growled grabbing one side of the book while Sinbad pulling the other side._

"_That book belongs to our grandfather. Your master gave him the book and since we are related we own it too!" Sinbad protested. The two of them pulled the book back and forth. I just watch them, I do not like when people fight. After the many grabbing's the book fell to the ground. At first, nothing happened, then the stones glowed and vanished._

_At the exact same time, the two yelled, "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. WHAT ME? NO YOU!" Both of their faces were as red as Sinbad's hair. After a few hours, the two calmed down. We told our story, he told his. In the end, we decided to find those stones._

_End of flashback._

"That's an interesting way to meet someone. But it does explain how I turned into a dragon, because I picked up a stone that said **Dragon**" Xavier commented showing us the mark on his upper left chest.

"That's great which means we only have 43 stone left." Gio said sleepily. After he yawned, we realize how tired I was. Gio turned to his other form and curled on the seat I slept on his side.

Sinbad POV

I watched Rose and Gio sleep; it was cute. Meanwhile Xavier got up and headed towards the back coach.

"Hey wait for me," I yelled to running to him. I grabbed his arm,

"There was no way I would leave my new buddy alone, besides I want to come too." He smiled softly as I was running down the train. We finally reached the end and opened the door leading outside.

"The stars sure look beautiful near the ocean," He said looking up. I looked up too. He was right the stars looked nice near the ocean. I could also see the city coming up. The lights looked wonderful with the water. 'Somebody should paint a picture of this view.' I heard giggling, looking to my side, I see Xavier was the person.

Curious I asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm kind of happy. Knowing that I am not alone at night, worrying if people won't throw stuff at me." His eyes twinkled.

I then remembered he has the dragon card. This would be my first time seeing a dragon. As if reading my mind he jumped off the train and transforming. Right before my eyes, he appeared in his dragon form. His bright orange hair was mixed with the colors red and yellow. The wind made it look like it was on fire. He had jet-black scales with gold claws. The wings on his back were black on the outside and red in the inside. On the tips of the wings were gold colored. I could not help myself I stared in awe; I have only seen pictures of dragons. Suddenly those paintings looked boring compared to him.

"Speechless?" Xavier smirked. I turned red with embarrassment. Just before I could say anything, the conductor's voice boomed

"Attention passengers we entered Aquroya, the station is coming up so please return and stay in your seats."

Hearing this Xavier transformed back. Then we ran back to our seat. When we got back Gio and Rose was already up.

Smiling I announced, "When we get into the city we will find a place to sleep at. While you guys rest I will go sear-" my announcement was cut short because I was hit on the head from Rose and Gio. In unison, they said in a monotone,

"You will rest first before that happens. We cannot trust you by yourself. Before dawn, you will probably cause some trouble. SO you stay and sleep!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------JS: That is the end of three.

Gio: By the way, please write a review she will not get out of her emo corner because of it.

Xavier: Jetstar does not own the setting of this story. Or the idea of toy guardians and people turning into weapons.

Rose: Jetstar forgot to mention that the guild that my grandpa worked at reported him dead.

_Bye-Bye_


	4. Enter Aqua and visit from FMA

**Enter Aqua**

"Ow! You guys didn't have to hit my head so hard." I whined, rubbing my now bumpy head. _Sigh. _I guess they did have a point, at my old village always cause some mischief by myself. Looking at my surroundings I immediately forgot my pain. Only one word could describe this place, _Beautiful. _The whole city was surrounded in water. There were gondolas in the water with lanterns at the top of them. A gently breeze came by sweeping my hair gently against my face. The smell of sea breeze lingered in the air. All of the buildings used lanterns instead of the usual bright lights. By doing this the full moon shone bright, along with the stars. Now I can see why this place is a tourist hot spot. It gives off a refreshing vibe.

After taking in the surroundings we began to walk. While walking we continued to look at this place. I can tell I am not the only one who is impressed by this city. Xavier, who has left his village before was smiling a huge smile. Eyes full of wonder and excitement. He would end up with a sore neck when we find the hotel from all turning around he did.

Rose was also looking at the place around us. I can tell she wanted to ride in the gondolas to get a look at the sea floor. She looked so cute! Her black hair shone with the moonlight. With one hand she was holding my mine and the other was near her mouth. Shyness was in her brown eyes. Using all my strength to keep myself from hugging her and yelling how cute she was.

Gio, of course had his nose in the air. He was sniffing out all the food around him. Freshly cooked lobster with butter melting, homemade ramen with peas, carrots, beef, and corn, and last but not least out of the oven homemade chocolate chip cookies. Even I started to feel my mouth water. But we did just eat a cheesecake so we shouldn't eat anything else right now. However Gio thought otherwise, he began to fly towards the bakery, but Xavier grabbed him before Gio went inside. I think we just crushed his heart because he began to cry. For a 3,010 year old guardian he sure acted like me a lot.

Being so caught up with everybody else I bumped into a girl. The girl looked two years older than me. She had dark blue hair that stopped at her jaw. Her eyes were blue as the ocean. For clothes she wore a white shirt and black shorts with black and blue shoes.

"Oh sorry about that I didn't see where I was going." the girl apologized. Putting her hand on front us she said "My name is Aqua. It's nice to meet you."

I stared at her for a moment then answered "Cool name, mine is Sinbad. My little sister's name is Rose. His name is Xavier and the flying toy is Gio." Gio was about to argue but I put a muzzle on his mouth. Aqua began to poke him while saying,

"This guy looks so cool!"

"Yeah he is but after a while you get to use to him. By the way do you know where we can stay for night?"

"A place to stay let me think … Ah I know you guys could stay at my place. I've been a bit lonely ever since my parents died from cancer last month." she answered rubbing the back of her neck. Gio was about to say something about his muzzle but stop at stare at Aqua. He had felt the same thing I felt earlier. We both locked eyes, one thing was one our minds. She was the one.

"Really sorry to hear your parents dying our dad died 3 weeks ago and our only relative died too. But anyway thank you for letting us stay at your place." Rose thanked. We stopped talking and followed Aqua to her house. Xavier gave a piggyback ride for Rose. 'How nice of him' I thought. Gio just rested on top of my head after I took off the muzzle; he stayed quiet for the whole time. Aqua stopped in front of a house. It was made of stone. There was one big window in front of it. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a key and opened the door.

Inside of the house there was a small couch with a table where you eat meals at. The kitchen was normal sized. She flipped on the lights and saw that there were vases and pots everywhere.

"Sorry for all these pots. I make them in my spare time when I'm done checking the train station for any shady characters." Explained Aqua

"It's all right beside these are pretty good." complimented Xavier, who was holding one after he put Rose down. Rose was still sleepily and yawned.

"Oh you guys are probably tired. Follow me and I'll show you where you guys can sleep." said Aqua. She was right we were tired. Even my usual boundless energy left me. So we followed her into the hallway and into a room. This room was pretty big. It had carpet flooring so we took off our shoes and walked in. The carpet felt so soft and cool on our feet. We barely made it to the beds. In an instant we all fell asleep.

I woke up to smell of food. Someone was making French toast. Getting up I took a closer look of the room. It had many vases and pots too. Her parents were probably pottery makers since the pots were well made.

"Good Morning Sinbad." greeted Xavier

"Everyone is waiting for, so we could eat." he continued. I was about to object but my stomach began to growl. Sheepishly I followed Xavier to the kitchen.

"About time you got up! We couldn't eat until you showed up." yelled Gio. I look on the table to see eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hot dogs. My stomach growled louder. Quickly I sat down between Aqua and Xavier. We all began to wolf down our food. After eating Aqua told us few things about her. Then we hung out with her and tried to make pots like her. I took this chance to ask Aqua a few questions.

"Hey Aqua I was wondering if you saw a stone that said **Water**."

She looked surprised to hear this and answered "Yeah and when I picked it up and it began to morph onto my skin, then it disappeared and a huge mark appeared on my back." Turning around she showed us the mark. Dang! That mark is big. It covered her entire back Gio and I was right she was the one.

Excited I begged "please, please let me see how your power works." I even threw in the puppy dog face. She couldn't resist so showed us. Throwing her arms around they turn into water and then she made all sorts of shapes with them. I try to throw a pillow at her, but instead it went through her. Everyone was impressed by this and knew my response "be my nakama!"

Once again she was surprised not knowing what to say she thought for a moment. Suddenly we heard screaming so we all went out and saw a crew of mermen. Getting a good view of their leader I found out it was the infamous Katal and his gang. He had a 10,000 belli on his head; he's known for robbing trains and cities that are close to the ocean. It wasn't a surprised he would show up here.

"Listen here. All of you fork over your valuables and no one gets hurt." demanded Katal. Looking around I finally found the officers tied up. Seems like the only ones who could stop him was us. Everyone was thinking the same thing so we nodded then jumped out of our places. Xavier transformed and was heading towards the second in command, Indy.

Rose turned her arms to razor sharp leaves and targeted them at the majority of the mermen. Gio also transformed and attack one of them. Aqua and I were running towards Katal. She turned her arms into water spears. I grab the closest weapon and swung it at him.

"HA! Two little girls against me? I think not!" He yelled with a swift kick both us. Aqua instantly got up again. I just sat there and watch, wanting to see how strong she was.

"Don't you dare hurt this town!" she screamed running towards him with a water dragon.

"Ha! You think you can stop me with water? Do you even **know** what I am?"

I had to admit he had a point there. All of her attacks were useless. Turning around to see Rose, Gio, and Xavier still fighting. After deciding who to watch I picked Xavier. He was breathing fire at the mermen scaring the crud out of men. Who could blame them? They probably never saw a dragon in their life and suddenly six year old shows up and turns into one. You try to stay calm like that. Anyway back to the fight with Aqua she was still fighting him and was losing badly. Her arms were bleeding and she was close to fainting. Looking around to see who will help I saw Rose still trying to deal with five mermen she had left. Gio was sitting in his lion form on the mermen that lost. Xavier turned back to normal trying to fight with his bare hands, which was working sort of.

It looks like everybody else is busy. Better go help.

BAM

Aqua just got kicked in the gut by Katal. He was laughing and spitting on her.

"Boy, you humans are so pathetic. We are superior to you. We are stronger and faster than you! Yet you continued to fight. Ha-ha! How funny!" Katal was stepping Aqua while laughing. I threw a rock at his head and yelled

"Hey you stinky fish! Pick on someone your own size."

"Oh look another fool." He laughed stepping off of Aqua. "Let's see what you got shorty!"

I run towards and tried to punch him, but it failed. His skin was as hard as bricks. Wonder how Xavier didn't have any problems with this. Oh yeah he has a dragon's strength.

BAM! A fist connected with my back. I rolled on the ground. _Pant _Must regain breath. My instinct told me a fist heading my way so I dodged it. It left a huge dent on the ground. Running through the crowd I tired to think. 'Come on think. How do I defeat a merman?' _Crash _Katal was following me. 'Come on brain think of anything!' thinking time was cut short when I was in front of the ocean. 'That's it!' Putting my plan in action I decided to annoy him. "Oi! Fishy are you still following me? You are so slow my grandfather could run faster than you! Heh, I bet you can't beat me in a swimming contest." Did it work?

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT?!" barked Katal. Yep, it did work. Soon he was running towards my direction and jumped in the ocean. As soon as he got in I said triumphantly "Lightning Sparrow." A lightning bolt on a shape of a sparrow came in the ocean.

ZAP

Before he could get out he was electrocuted. I jumped the ocean. The electric shocks didn't affect me at all as I was bringing up his body. When I got to the surface I saw a lot of people. Scanning through the crowd I finally see my friends pushing through. In addition I saw the mermen being taken away by state alchemists, finally. Throwing Katal's body to the ground I got out of the water.

"You guys are amazing! I had no clue you guys were that strong." Aqua cheered, along with the citizens. They gave me a towel and started to pat our backs and saying how grateful they were. Xavier began to blush to this. He never got this kind of treatment from this many people before. A bunch of people began to ask us questions, and then walls came from the ground, separating us from the people. Then it disappeared. Instead of people in front of us, a general was. It appeared that there were pink sparkles around his head.

"Why thank you young ones for stopping this bad person from doing bad things!" he exclaimed. Picking the body from the ground he threw it inside a car that held the other mermen. "By the way I am Major Armstrong, pleasure to meet you." said Armstrong His shirt ripped showing his huge muscles. He then began to flex them. We were speechless, not sure what do in this situation besides sweat dropping.

"What is wrong little ones? Oh I know who you two are." Armstrong said pointing at Rose and me. I don't like this is going.

"You are the daughters of Lieutenant Jet! He had pictures of you two on his desk. That means you two must be her friends." He grabbed all us and gave us a bone crushing hug. Our faces began to turn blue, then he let go of us.

"Your father was one of my subordinates. He was good man. Too bad he had died in the war in the north. Any who it is no surprise that you guys are defeating criminals like your papa. Here is your reward." He handed us a sack of 10,000 belli. The major decided to give us an escort to Aqua's house and then offered us a free train ride with them. After eating dinner we went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JS: end of part Four.

Gio: Please review, she still hasn't gotten out of the corner.

Sinbad: Jetstar doesn't own the setting of this story or Major Armstrong. He belongs to the owners of Fullmetal Alchemist.

Xavier: Bye-Bye!


	5. Water Tale

World's Greatest Bounty Hunter.

I woke up early today. The sun was just rising; showing today is a new day. Getting up from the bed, I stretched my self-out like a cat or dog that woke up. After that, I looked around to see everyone is still asleep, everyone expect for Aqua. Her bed was empty. Leaving the bed, I decided to take a walk around the town. The cold salty breeze woke me up some more. Walking around, I found a cemetery. It had a few tombstones here of soldiers and family members. Someone was walking towards here so I hid. I did not want to see the major right now.

Instead of the huge major, it was Aqua. She was holding some flowers and began walking to the tombstone that was all the way in the back. Hiding behind several tombstones, I followed her. When she reached the very last ones that was close to the water she stopped. Placing two flowers on each stone, she sat down in front of them and began to talk.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad, Good Morning. Sorry for not coming here for a while. A group kids like me came in town and I invited them into our house. It was fun hanging out with them. I showed them how to make pots and stuff but then Katal appeared into town. We all went outside and the all the military officers were tied up. Then my friends and I fought them.

Those people were …incredible. You two would not believe your eyes. The orange hair boy turned into a fearsome dragon and the little girl made razor sharp leaves and aim them at the merman. Finally, the little talking toy turned into a winged lion! When I was watching them, I was beaten by Katal. He stepped on me and laughing on how a little girl likes me could beat him.

After giving up hope, a rock flew and hit his head. We both looked up to see Sinbad was the one to have thrown the rock. Then she ran and he followed. She was insulting him on how slow he was even though he was not. Sinbad moved out of Katal's way and he fell into the water. Then before he got out Sinbad said something then a lightning bolt fell into the sea then electrocuted him.

It turns out that Sinbad's father was a state alchemist who got K.I.A like you people when you went bounty hunting. When we got home, I tried to sleep but I could not. I kept on thinking what Sinbad asked me before Katal showed up. She wanted me to join her crew. That is sort of, why I am here right now. Should I say no and continue making pots and vases, as you did in your free time? Or should I live out my dream to be the world's greatest bounty hunter, like you guys?" she stopped talking and remain silent.

'Her parents must be answering her now.' I thought. Quietly and slowly, I walked away. I began to walk towards the house, but I decided to get some food for the trip.

Aqua POV

Getting the answer from by parents, I said goodbye for the final time and left. Now that I know, they will be fine with my decision. Scanning through the city I walked into a shop and greeted Clara, who was like an older sister to me.

"Good Morning Clara, I was wondering if you had any bags today?"

Clara put a finger on her chin and thought. "Do I have any bags today? After what happened yesterday, you are going with those kids to Youswell. Then that means you need a tough, good bag. Ah. I know just the one." she then disappeared into a room and came back with a biggish black bag.

"That's perfect Clara-san! By the way don't tell anyone I'm leaving okay?" I told her.

"Alright kid, just don't come back here crying." I smiled and waved goodbye. Today my life was going to change forever, I could just feel it when I was walking back home. Taking my key out of my pocket, I unlocked the door.

Suddenly bits of clay were flying. Dodging a few of them, I looked to see it came from Sinbad who was trying to make a pot.

"Oh, Good morning Aqua Sorry about the mess I wanted to try make a small bowl for Gio to sleep in so he doesn't get squished by my stuff inside my bag." she told me. I could not stop myself from laughing at her. All over her face and bits of her hair was had pieces of clay. Her clothes were wet from the spinner thing. To top it off she was completely covered in powder from the clay. Everybody came into the room sleepily to see what was the noise was about. The moment they saw Sinbad they began to laugh.

"Nice job Sinbad! What were you trying to do turn yourself into a statue?" Gio laughed

"No, I was trying to be nice fir change and make something for you but I guess you don't want it's' Sinbad shot back at Gio.

It's all right besides knowing you, it would be pretty bad," Gio pointed out

"Well, that's true but it's the thought that counts." defended Sinbad. Gio and Sinbad was about argue but I interfered

"If you guys want I could make it and you guys start packing your stuff and ... Mine."

"Yours? So that means you are coming with us . . . Alright we got another one!" Sinbad cheered. Rose and Xavier just smiled. The gang went back to pack the only people in the room was Sinbad and I.

"I took walk this morning and saw a cemetery. You were there talking to your parents' grave, trying to figure out what were you going to do now. Aiming to be the world's greatest bounty hunter, right?"

I cannot believe she knew about my dream. But then again I also did not believe her friends being strong either. I was about to answer but she cut me off. She just smiled and walked away. Taking this as an approval, I began to work on the bowl.

_*flashback*_

_"Hey mama! Look at the bowl I made." I said_

_"wow, aqua that's really good." praised beautiful woman with jet-black hair and blue eyes." we'll show this to papa when he gets back."_

_"Okay mama, papa is doing his job right? You people are so cool! Being bounty hunters is awesome, I bet._

_Little aqua said._

_"Yeah but the greatest thing we do is spending time with you, one day you'll be a great sculptor."_

_"A sculptor? However, what you people do is so much cooler. I'm gonna be the world's greatest bounty hunter!"_

_"World's greatest? You will have to be strong to be that. A sculptor would be easier and it is less dangerous. Besides, you are really gifted at sculpting. Our house is filled with your beautiful pots."_

_"Yeah but-"_

_"Hey Genieve, aqua I'm home! I just got 25,000 belli from the State. Man the guy was a rogue alchemist it was hard but I still made It." coming in was a man with blue hair and onyx eyes._

_"Tai, look at the bowl aqua made, isn't nice?" questioned Genieve_

_"Nice? It looks wonderful. I wish I had that kind of talent, that way I save money on anniversary presents," joked Tai_

_" Thanks papa. Guess what I'm gonna be when I grow up."_

_" Let me see a sculptor?"_

_"No"_

_" A potter?"_

_" No"_

_" Okay I'm stumped, what are you going to be?"_

_" The world's greatest bounty hunter!"_

_" Bounty hunter, eh? Hear that Genni seems like we have some competition."_

_" Yeah I guess, she is our daughter after all. I just thought she would be sculptor like you but she made up her mind, and you know how stubborn she is."_

" _Yep, but look on the plus side we are now a family of bounty hunters. We will be feared throughout the country!"_

"_All right enough, enough of our jobs lets go out to eat."_

" _Yay!" both father and I cheered. _

The bowl was in the oven. Once again, I left the house and took a walk. I rented a boat and went around in it.

" _Mama? Papa? Why did you name me Aqua?" I asked. We were in a boat looking around the city._

" _Why? That is easy when I was going to propose to your mother I took a boat like this one and showed her around the city at night since she was new here. The view we had of the ocean was beautiful; the moon reflected on the water. It was the only source of light we had that night, we left our lanterns at home. In the water, the stars look like tiny diamonds. Right then and there we both of us decided if we had a daughter we would name her Aqua, after the city we fell in love with." Tai explained. He was looking endearing at Genieve smiling. She smiled at him too._

" Good Morning Aqua!" a passing angler greeted.

" Good Morning Ossan!" I greeted him back. After yesterdays events it seems like they recognize me now.

" Tell those kids I said thanks." he told her.

" Yes sir. I will tell them. Bye!" I turned the corner and went in the direction towards the lighthouse.

" _Hmm, it seems like we reached our destination for tonight. Now would you two lovely ladies exit the boat and into the lighthouse." He asked us. Mama and I exited the boat and began to walk up the lighthouse._

I tied my boat to the port, and went up the lighthouse.

_We had reached the top of the lighthouse. There was a small deck . It had a table and chairs. " This is were we are going eat to honey." Mama told me._

_I looked out at the view. There was a crescent moon tonight; around it were clouds. The scent of the ocean was in the air. " Enjoy the view?" Papa asked me. I nodded. _

"_Good because we are not going change the location of our dinner. I don't to go down those stairs again after I just I got here.," he laughed. With a lighter, he lit the candles on the table and began set up the plates._

" _You know I love this place. This is where we had our first date." Mama told him with a small smile._

When I reached the top, I looked at the deck remembering where my parents died.

_After we had finished dinner, they told me all sorts of stories of their bounty hunting. We all laughed at the funny parts. Then suddenly Mama told us " There's someone out there! It looks like he's drowning!" Papa dived into the water _.

" _Hang in there I'm coming!" he yelled. He went under the water. After a few minutes, he still has not resurfaced. The spot where he went under turned red. _

" _Aqua hide and don't come out until I say so." Mama commanded me. I hid in the closet behind all the equipment. Footsteps echoed , they were getting louder by the second. _

" _Well, look here there's a woman here. She's probably the wife of the man we killed earlier." said demonic voice. After he finished I heard running and a crack. _

" _Ahh!" that … that voice was mothers! There's no way she could have been beaten already! My parents have faced chimeras, alchemists and pirates! It is impossible for them to be defeated already! _

_Sadly, that is what had happened. I caught a glimpse of the man who killed my parents. His skin was scaly, he had gills, a dorsal fin on his back , unusually sharp teeth. _

" _Way to go Katal! You just killed two of the most deadly bounty hunters in the East!" another voice said going down the stairs._

I winced at the memory and walked down the stairs. Sinbad and them are probably ready and already painted the bowl. Rowing the boat black to the rental place I see Sinbad, Rose, Xavier, and Gio all ready to go.

" There you were we were looking all over the place for you!" Gio yelled at me

" Sorry, I was just taking a final look at this town." I told them.

"That's okay. Just leave us a note or something saying where you're going next time." Sinbad assured me. We all began to walk to the train station, only to be greeted by Armstrong.

" Hello young ones! I take it you all had good nights sleep right?" He asked. We all nodded.

" That's good to hear. By the way I forgot to ask you three your names."

" I'm Xavier"

"Gio"

"Aqua"

"It's nice to meet you three." Armstrong said. We then followed him to our seats on the train.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JS: End of five.

Gio: She is still in her emo corner. I tried everything I could think of but she just will not get out! So please right a review.

Rose: Jetstar does not own the setting of this story. She does own the plot however.

Aqua: She is also looking for a new title for this story. Therefore, if you have an idea, tell her.

Sinbad: Bye-Bye!


	6. Stop the Train

Train Stop

The seats on train that Major showed us was nice we had a whole cart to ourselves. Inside there was a table already set up all we needed to do was to get the food. Sinbad and I took the out the food we bought this morning. Major took out a bottle of milk.

"This type of milk has been used in family for generations. Look at how I turned a strong and smart military major! Drink this milk and you'll end up like me." Major flexed while telling us. We all sweat dropped at the sight. Then we all sat down digging in the pastries and boxed food.

"Ah that was some good sweets." Gio rubbed his stomach.

"Yep that's why you're flying sucks." Sinbad grinned.

"Yeah... HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" He roared. It seems like Sinbad likes to annoy Gio a lot.

"Well, whenever you transform and fly you are slow and not swift enough." Sinbad said causally.

"Oh yeah? At least, Umm I'm not ... Umm small?" Gio said weakly.

"Ha! That's the best comeback you can come up with?"

"Oh shut up! You try to think of one!"

"Fine, kitty-cat why don't you spit that entire fur ball in your throat."

Gio by now looked like a cherry. Sinbad was giving him a Cheshire smile.

"Brat!"

"Toy!"

Both of them were standing up.

"Now, now you two shouldn't fight in front of a young one!" major pointed at Rose.

"I am very sorry for these two's behavior." Major continued, still flexing.

Once again, we all sweat dropped.

"He doesn't get the joke does he?" whispered Gio to Sinbad.

"Yea-"

"This train now belongs to the Anti Military State Alchemists! I should warn you now. Any who causes problems we will crash this train." a man said.

"Yeah, in fact we will sink it now." another voice appeared; only this one sound drunken.

CRACK!

"You idiot! You just broke the brakes. We are going to crash this train!" the first voice yelled.

"But that's what you said we were going to do!" the drunken one defended.

"I just saying that so we won't get any problems!"

"Oh... Oh my God we are going to die!" the drunken panicked.

'This must have been his first time being in a terrorist group.' I thought. Anyway if what that person said was true than this might crash or sink.

"Oi, Aqua was you listening? I said we should split into two groups. You, Major and I will stop the terrorists while Rose, Gio and Xavier try to stop the train. Okay?" I nodded. We then separated from Rose, Gio and Xavier, who went to the very back of train. The people in the room went into was very quiet and still…

"You all heard the announcement, right? So hand over any weapons you have and we will let you go on the boat we brought." a man appeared. He was wearing the standard military uniform; the only difference was this one had a red x on top of the insignia. Checking the people, he spotted us. I guess he found us suspicious or something because he said

"Big muscle dude and little girls stand and put your hands up where I can see them." We did as he said and stood up. Eyeing us, he walked over and looked for any weapons. First, he founded a small dagger on Sinbad. He found nothing on me. Last was Major, at first he did not see anything, but he found his silver pocket watch. The one all state alchemists receive after passing all the exams.

"Lookie here, Chet it seems like we have a state alchemist on board and with him his little fans." He told the one the name Chet, who just got in the room. It seemed like being called a fan peeved Sinbad a bit since she kicked Chet down below. He fell to the floor curled on the floor with a pained look on his face. Before the other man could react, I turned my arm into water and surrounded his face with it. I did not keep him in there for long, only long enough to knock him unconscious. With both men down, we tied them up and we went to the next room.

"Two do- WAH!" a bullet went right past Sinbad and me. We bloke up only to see a group of terrorists in front of us.

"You mean are lucky you guys get to see the fighting technique that has been passed down my family for generations." Major grabbed the hilt of the sword and transmuted it into a small statue of himself. The man holding it stared at the sword then tried to use as a club that failed. His faced turned into the same looked that Chet wore. I looked at Sinbad to see her foot was in between his legs. Sweat dropping at this I asked her

"Do you do this a lot?" She looked at me blankly then smiled.

"Nope that was my second time doing that." We then both engage into the fight. I turned my whole body into water and completely covered two terrorists. Sinbad hold her hand out and bright orbs shot out of it, shocking the men. Major was just using his fists mostly, that was all he needed after all.

_Meanwhile…_

Gio and Xavier jumped off the train transforming. Rose just stared at Xavier for a second then jumped onto his back. Flying fast they were right next to the window with the controls to the train, including the now broken brake. Two men were inside trying to fix it.

"This is all your fault! Because of you drinking too much we now have to fix the brake."

"Look I said I was sorry and don't blame the beer! Maybe if you drank a little like me you wouldn't be so uptight!" The two continued to argue until on of them spotted Gio.

"Okay maybe you right about the drinking, because I see a flying lion and a dragon." The one who broke the brake pointed at Rose and the others.

"What! You must be dri-" The other man stopped talking when he turned and saw them. After realizing the were spotted they flew up high above the train and talked.

"Why are those two there?! Wasn't it Sinbad's team's job to take care of the terrorists?" Gio asked both at us. We shrugged and Xavier tried to think what could of stop them.

"They could have been caught up in a fight?"

"But Sinbad stopped a Major for Pete's sake **and **a 10,000 belli merman!"

"Yeah but she fought outdoors at both fights." Rose pointed out.

"What difference does it make if she's inside?!" Gio argued back before dodging a bullet from below the two people at the controls.

"If she's outside the people can get out her way, but she's inside so she can't use as much power. She could blind or shock a bystander." Xavier told him.

"Alright fine but if I get a single scratch I am going to hold Sinbad responsible." Gio grumbled while taking out one of the men, while Xavier getting another. Rose slide inside through the window. Both Xavier and Gio landed on top of the train and transformed. When they both got inside, the first thing they see was the broken brake.

"Alright Rose transmute this brake all to normal and we're all done here." Gio said giving her thumbs up, _err _paws up.

"I can't" she told them blankly.

"WHAT! What do you mean you can't?" Both Gio and Xavier yelled.

"I'm only two! I was not allowed to read the books on alchemy. The only magic books I was allowed to read was on potions." Rose yelled back, which was out of her character. She unusually calm and quiet for a 2 year old.

"Then how was Sinbad able to do alchemy and magic?" they asked with eyes wide.

"She would always get in trouble with Dad and Grandpa when they were alive, since she would sneak the books out. Besides you, are a magic guardian right? Can't you fix it.?" She pointed at Gio.

"Me, I have no magic, only transforming and sensing the chosen ones."

"What chosen ones?" Rose asked.

"The ones who have touched a stone like you, Xavier, Sinbad, and Aqua."

"Oh"

"Hey guys a little help here?" Xavier asked from outside. Rose and Gio Sees him trying to stop the train by himself. Even with his dragon strength, he could not stop it. Gio transformed, while Rose try to look around for something.

"What are you doing" Xavier asked.

"A ladder so I can go on top of the train and go to the back of it. Ah, here it is." She found the ladder and went to start on her plan.

"I'm going to look for the other guys so they can help." Gio said flying away from Xavier.

_Back to Aqua._

"Where are all this people coming from? After we knock three down, five shows up." I complained. Sinbad on the other hand was smiling like crazy, like she enjoys fighting.

"Heh, What happens, happens besides this is kind of fun." she answered. For a four year old, she sure enjoys violence. A man was a about to shoot Sinbad. Thinking she was shot I began to run towards her. She was zigzagging at first then looked up and smiled. Moving her hand away, I could see a hole. Looking through the hole, I could see what was behind her. Practical everyone was frozen with stunned looks on their face.

"FLASH KICK" she said at first she disappeared then a flash of light appeared. When Major and I opened eyes, we see all the terrorists knocked out and Sinbad on the other side of the cart.

"Come you guys, lets see how Rose and them are doing" She was about to open the door, but the door flew open, knocking her out.

"Hey guys we have a some news. Good news is we won't crash into the ocean and drowning this ship. Bad news is, we cannot stop the train by ourselves. We tried to transmute the handle back on but nobody knew alchemy and we are getting real close to the station. I mean really, close. Xavier and Rose are trying to stop it right now but it's working. So we need you people to help us." Gio explained to us. He then looked around for Sinbad, not seeing she was on the ground.

"Hey, where's Sinbad?" He asked. Both Major and I pointed downwards. Looking down he sees her.

"OI, what are you doing on the ground? You are supposed to be helping them." Gio accused her. Angry at this she stood up and yelled at him.

" I wouldn't have been on the ground if a certain lion didn't open the door so hard!" The two would have argued more if I didn't hit them both on the heads. Bumps can be seen on their heads.

" You two stop fighting or else this train will crash into the station." I told them. " So no more fighting until we fix this okay?" They both gulped and nodded. "Good so now let's stop this train." I went with Major to help Rose. Sinbad, unwilling went with Gio to the control room to fix the brake. Major and I ran through the carts to the very back. When we got there Rose had turn her arms into vines and grabbed onto the ocean floor. I jumped into the ocean turning my whole body into water. Staying where I had landed I grabbed the train with arms. It worked for a little while until it broke through my arms. Major Armstrong tried to make chains or something to slow it down but they just broke. Seems like we have to rely on Sinbad and the others.

" About you showed up with help, Gio!" Xavier shouted to Gio from outside. Right now he was in front of train trying to slow it down because the station, as Gio put it, really, really close.

" Alright, just let me think for a minute." Sinbad told them. She began to look around and found the piece of the brake. Then she put that piece near the brake, clapped her hands together and touched them.

"Did they fixed the brake yet?" I asked my eyes were closed not wanting to see the huge crash. It never came. The train was slowing getting slower and slower, then coming at a full stop.

" I guess that answers it." Rose smiled, Major began to praise Sinbad fro being an excellent alchemist. We met up with the others outside the train station.

" well now this is over I welcome you to Youswell! The last mining town in the east. Its a perfect place to find the everstone **Rock** or **Steel**." Sinbad told us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetstar: End of part 6. So what do you think of the story so far? Is it bad? Good? I just want to know cuz this is my first story ever.

Gio: She came out of the corner a little. But her self esteem and confidence is pretty low right now.

Aqua: Jetstar does not own the setting or Major armstring. They belong to their owners, which is not jet.

Sinbad: Part 7, Enter Blades, weapons boy!

Xavier: Bye-Bye


	7. Enter Blades, weapons boy

Enter Blades, weapons boy

Sinbad POV

Youswell was the exact opposite if Aquroya. Instead of wet it was completely dry. No water was found, just dirt. It seems like I'm right though, this place is the perfect place for the everstones, steel or rock. All we had to do was look for the person with the insignia. We walked around the town then a miner spotted us.

"Hey you people! You guys don't look like you're from around here, are you travelers?" he asked us.

"Yeah we are travelers, do you know a place where we could stay?" Aqua answered.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do there is only one inn in this town. Just follow me." the man showed us a small inn. We went inside to see that the first floor had tables for eating. Everyone in there looked like a miner. All of them were talking and drinking beer.

"Hey mark, who the people behind you are there?" a lady at the counter asked the guy that brought us here.

"These people are your first customers of the month." Mark said.

"Customers, Eh? Then come right over, my name is Natalie, the innkeeper I can get you rooms here." she smiled at us. I ran over to her with the others close behind us. Before I talked to her I turned to Major Armstrong. "You can check the coal mines now major; just give me some money to pay for our rooms." He looked surprised at me, probably wondering how I knew about the coal mines needing to be checked.

"My dad checked the mines too." He smiled at me, and then turned to Natalie.

"How much are the rooms?"

"200k belli, a night." she told him. Xavier's, Aqua's, Rose's, and Gio's jaws dropped.

"200k?! What are we gonna get an unlimited supply of sweets or something?" Leave to Gio to mention sweets. Natalie was taken by surprised by Gio then Mark explained to us, "Since we are the last town this Far East we don't get a lot if visitors, so we need to get all the money we can get from you." he grinned. Major gave us the money and left to check the mines.

The lady gave us the keys and smiled at us. "My, aren't you kids so nice. Where are your parents?"

We looked at each other trying to come up an answer. In the end we decided to be honest. "They are dead." Natalie looked at us with sad eyes and said softly "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that question." I couldn't handle seeing someone sad so I tired to cheer her up. "It's okay our parents wouldn't want us to be all mopey all the time. They would probably tell us to move on and leave our lives to the fullest." She smiled at us and left the room to do something else.

Walking up the stairs we all found the rooms. Next we decided to figure out whose rooming with whom. It was common sense that Xavier would room with Major; we just had to find out where Aqua would be rooming at. She's been alone for year. In the end we decided that Aqua and Rose would be roommates and I will stay with Gio unfortunately. We changed our clothes and went out to look for the person with the everstone or for the stone itself.

I opened the book and went to the pages on the steel and rock stone. "It seems like it's the rock stone this time." Gio pointed to the page. "According to the book the stone is this way." Xavier pointed the direction. I opened the book and went to the pages on the steel and rock stone. "It seems like it's the rock stone this time." Gio pointed to the page. "According to the book the stone is this way." Xavier pointed the direction. Every where we look there were coal miners, still not a single one had the stone. We final came to a stop. In front of us was a blacksmith shop. We went inside and saw tons of weapons and tools. The weapon we saw the most were swords. There small, big, slim, wide, and different colored swords.

We began to look at the swords with wonder. "So this is the weapons shop Papa was talking about. This shop is quiet famous for there brilliant workmanship on swords. However barely anyone knows where the shop is located." I told them.

"Really then I could replace the dagger I lost in the train riot for one here." Aqua eyeing a daggers case.

"I wonder how the make the blades different colors." Xavier thought out loud. Everyone looked around then boy our age came running in.

"Bro, looked at the sword I just made!" he looked up and saw us. The boy and spikey dark purple hair. He was wearing a black bandanna with goggles and boots and basketball shorts. On his hands were gloves and he wore no shirt. We just stared at each other then he yelled at us.

"Hey get out! If you want to buy something then bring your parents!"

"My, my Blades that's no way to speak to customers, but he is right though. Bring your parents then you can come back." An older boy came from the back. He looked around 10; He had blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing the same thing as Blades.

"We can't bring our parents here." Rose told them.

"Of course you can't bring them here. Who in the right mind would give a bunch of little kids weapons?" Blades grumbled.

"You're the one to talk. Didn't you say you just made a sword?" Gio yelled. The two boys just stared at us then yelled

"Ahh, a monster!" Then they began to through random weapons at Gio. I began to laugh at them. This reaction was so different from all the other ones.

"Oi, Sinbad call them off!" Gio demanded while barely dodging an axe. Rose turned her hands into vines and to hold them still. I stopped laughing for a minute and explained to them that Gio isn't a monster and the reason why we couldn't bring our parents here. There eyes soften at us.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." Blades rubbed the back of his next. I smiled.

"That's okay. You didn't know besides you could give us a discount on the weapons here to make it up." He smiled at us, and showed us to a corner. Pointing to the shelves here, he told us, "These are the cheapest stuff we have here. You three can have one for free. Sorry, but that little girl just can't have a weapon yet. I'm already pushing myself with the red head here." On the self were finely made weapons made of different colors. Xavier took a dagger with a dragon shape on the blade and I took a staff made of black steel with silver. Aqua was looking at the sword with a blue colored blade.

"I'll take this one" she told us.

"So where's your parents?" we asked them.

"Same as yours."

"We have a lot in common then."

"By the way we are not really brothers, we both lost our parents, so took care of each other ever since." the older told us.

"Sorry, but we never got your name, bro and we came here because one of you touch an odd looking stone and got its power." Xavier said.

"You guys are pretty smart to know we both touch an odd looking stone. How about you tell us your name and power then we'll tell you ours."

"My name is Sinbad. I was the first person to get power from an everstone. Mine was **Light."**

"I'm Xavier, **Dragon**"

"Aqua, **Water"**

"Rose**, Plant**"

"All right then nice to meet you Sinbad, Xavier, Aqua, Rose, and Gio." Blades smiled.

"I think you already know, but my name is Blades, the weird stone I found said rock."

"My feelings are hurt that you guys didn't look at least bit interested in my power." the older boy wiped a fake tear off his cheek.

"Anyway my name is Tamaki and the stone I touched said copy. This means by a simple touch I can copy anyone's power."

"Really? That's so cool!" I said.

"Thanks, but why are you looking for people who touch these weird stones?" Tamaki asked.

"Because this dork, was the one who lost them all. Now she has to find all them before they fall into the wrong hands." Gio hit my head with the staff I picked out.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit my head so hard." I felt a bump on my head.

"She is also asking the people with the stones to become her nakama." Xavier added. The boys looked at me with a question mark face.

"Nakama?"

I stopped rubbing my head and looked at them.

" Yeah, not all the stones can be in this country, so I decided that after I find all the people with the everstones here, I'll get a shipwright and ask him to make a ship for me. Then I'll go out to sea to find the rest. Besides my old man always said that everyday is an adventure."

"Adventures?" the boys looked at each other.

"Leave for now, to let you guys thinks about it. If you do decide to come then meet us at the train station tomorrow." Aqua told them. We all got up and left the store. The boys just looked blankly at the place we were standing at. They repeated again, "Adventures?"

"Are sure about leaving so soon? After all you did just have here." Natalie asked us.

"Yeah, besides we can't ask Major to pay for more than nights stay here. I'm pretty sure that even he doesn't have that much money on him." I scratch the back of my head smiling.

"All right, then why don't you all take a seat? At least eat here while you're here."

We all sat down at a table. Then suddenly the door burst open. At the doorway was Blades and Tamaki panting.

"We want to go with you guys to sea. That way we can complete our dreams." Blades said first.

"Yeah, you said that everyday is an adventure, so that means fun and excitement." Tamaki added.

"I can't stay in this town any longer if I want my works to be famous. A lot of people know them; they just don't know where it's made and who made it." Blades told us.

"I already have all the strength training I need I just need endurance the sea would be perfect for that." Tamaki once again added.

"Natalie, is there any sweets here?" I turned to her. She smiled and went to the back.

"What are you to waiting for? Come here and sit with us already. If we are going to be nakama then we all should all be able to eat with each other." Aqua turned slightly at them. They looked blankly at us then smiled. Tamaki sat in between Aqua and Rose; Blades took the seat in between me and Xavier.

"My guess is that you are going to be the world's best blacksmith, right?" I asked Blades.

"Yeah my family taught me how to make swords. They also taught me how to fight with two swords."

"Really then you and Aqua will be hanging around each other then." After eating everyone went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetstar: end of part 7. Sorry this is rushed, I just wanted to hurry up with this story, and work on my other ones with these characters and more in it.

Blades: Jetstar does not own the setting for this story.

Tamaki: Please review her self esteem is really low right now.

Gio: hey, that's my job! _Sinbad and Rose are holding back Gio from hurting Tamaki._

Aqua: Part 8, Enter Roxy and Jacques, the dark artist and the cool cook.

Xavier: Bye-bye!


	8. Dark Artist and Cool Chef

Enter Roxy and Jacques

Dark artist and cool chef

Roxy POV

_"Mama, Papa, when are you going to come back for me?"_

_"Soon, until then stay here Okay?"_

_"All right. Then bye Mama. Bye papa."_

"Oi Roxy! Jacques! Time to get up."

I woke up slowly the sun rays were pouring in my window. I was just lying there staring in to space.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" a blue haired boy asked me. He had golden like eyes. Brushing my platinum blonde hair out of my face I answered him.

"Yeah, well we better get ready for works if we don't want get yelled at especially since you are supposed to helping with the kitchen Jacques." We both got up and fixed our beds. Taking turns we used the bathrooms. Looking in the mirror I fixed my maid outfit.

Whenever people stay at the inn the first thing they say when they see me is ' my aren't you a pretty little girl you're parents are so lucky to have you.'

But they have no clue about me. My parents lied and abandoned me. They never told me why, but I guess it's because I never did anything they told me. I was supposed to be a girl with high manners and to wear dresses all the time. Not the kind of girl that loved to fight with a sword and see the world. Realizing I would never change and they abandon me.

"My turn, so move away from the mirror" Jacques walk towards me. Sigh, at least be understands me. His parents got attacked by bandits in the middle of a road to here. The bandits left Jacques alone in the middle of road. He was miles away from this city, Central. Having little food he learned to appreciate food more, which helped with his cooking here. Also we both got to know each other more because the owners if the inn dropped us off an island with little vegetation and left us with a weeks worth of food. We were there for a month.

Putting on his chef's outfit we left to start our jobs today.

"Good morning Roxy and Jacques, did you guys have a good sleep today?" Sam, the owner of the hotel asked us. We nodded.

"That's good, today let's go to the front lobby and welcome our first guests of the day." Everyone got into position, waiting for the guest. THe doors open, in unison we greeted, "Welcome."

"Wow this hotel sure knows how to welcome someone! It's hard to believe that the everstones dark and wind are here." a girl's voice said. A bunch of kids near my age came through the door. Most of them had odd hair colors. The oldest had blue hair like Jacques expect lighter. One of the girls had blue hair too, the other having vibrant red hair. Next the boy nearest to her had bright orange hair. The only person who had normal hair was the youngest kid there who had black hair. However the kid that got my attention was the one wearing the bandanna. He was holding two swords.

"Welcome to the Serpents Fang hotel. We hope that everything is to your liking." Sam greeted them. Jacques and I were looking at him with wide eyes, and then we tried to smile at them. They smiled back at us, and then they saw Jacques and me. The red head stop smiling us and gave us a surprised stare, and then she gave us a big smile. I gave her a confused look and for some reason I wanted to fight her. Shrugging it off me went to work.

"Sinbad are you okay? You had a dazed look on your face." Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I think I just found the people we are looking for, but I do have a strange feeling to fight a certain someone." Sinbad said.

"Yeah, me too." Blades admitted.

"Really who, do you guys want to fight?" Rose asked.

"Probably their rivals." Gio said, coming out of Sinbad's bag.

"What do you mean rivals?" Aqua asked.

"So far everyone except Xavier and Tamaki had touched elemental everstone. Every elemental has a rival, whenever two rivals are near each other they tend to fight for no reason. However one rival can be stronger than an other." Gio explained.

"What do you mean by a rival being stronger than another? Do you mean an element could have more than one rival?" Blades asked him this time.

"Yeah, for example you have two rivals. One is Aqua here. As you know she has touched the water everstone which can sink you. Your other one is wind, which is your stronger rival. Which is probably one of the two kids you just saw? Wind and Rock are strong rivals because of the places the elements are mostly at."

"Like the rock is mainly on the ground and wind is in the air." Sinbad tried to understand him.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure why that was reason for their rivalry but yeah those two elements are strong rivals." Gio shrugged.

"All right I understand must of it now I just want to know what you mean by I can sink him" Aqua asked Gio. He sighed and answered

"What I mean is that when you touch an elemental everstone you are that element."

"Alright, now can we breakfast? If I don't get something in my stomach soon I will seriously eat Gio and it will be all you peoples' fault for not letting me eat." Tamaki moaned. Nobody could really blame him. The train ride to central from Youswell was a three day trip. They spent most of our time talking and getting know each other.

Jacques POV

'Why do I want to fight someone so bad?' I thought. Putting the thought in the back of mind I set the tables up. The doors opened.

"Wow these dining room is so pretty! Hey Sinbad when we find a shipwright let's ask for a dining room like this one!"

The girl with blue hair said to the red head.

"Excuse me is the restaurant open yet?" the smallest girl asked me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Right now we are just setting up, but you guys can wait here if you want we are gonna start cooking in a few minutes." I told them.

"That's fine with us- hey aren't you that kid from earlier?" red head asked me.

"Yes mademoiselle and my name is Jacques, the trainee chef here." then I took her hand and kissed it.

"Its nice to meet you Jacques, my name is Sinbad and this is rose" Sinbad showed the little girl from earlier. One by one she tells me the name of all the kids.

The one with orange hair was Xavier, a soon to be brewer. Next to him the blue hair girl was aqua a bounty hunter. The other blue hair person was Tamaki, their physical fitness trainer. Finally we got Blades, a blacksmith genius. For some reason I really don't like him.

"Hey what about me?" a voice came from Sinbad's bag. A strange mix of a lion and a tiger stuff toy out of the bag.

Before I could a give a reaction Rose waved her hands in front of my face.

"Please don't throw anything at him his my guardian!"

"G-G-Guardian?" I stammered.

"Yeah, this fat toy is our guardian, Giovanni or Gio for short." Sinbad smirked.

"For the last time, I'm not fat! It's just the fur." Gio yelled at her.

"That's right little buddy, after training a few weeks with me Sinbad will eat get words." Tamaki patted his back. Gio sighed in defeat.

"Oi, Jacques! You done yet? "One of the chefs called out to me.

"Yeah, I'm walking over there right now. Well I gotta to help them, unless you guys want to watch us make the food I would suggest that you should sit down." I told them.

"Umm, can I watch?" Rose looked down shuffling her feet. 'So cute!' I thought.

"Of course you can! Just don't get in anyone's way okay?" I ruffled her hair.

" Opo*" Rose smiled. The others just sat down.

I showed Rose how to crack and egg and stir it. She listened very well and began to make today's breakfast special. After all the food was made we severed it. The customers were impressed by Rose's and my cooking. They kept telling us how talented we were. We finally reached Sinbad's table. Everyone took a single bite and left the fork in their mouth. Sinbad had tiny tears in her eyes and began to voraciously eat the food.

" This is one if the best food I have ever eaten!" Xavier exclaimed.

" Yeah this food is even better than Clara's." aqua agreed.

" This is all healthy right?" Tamaki asked us. We simply nodded. " In that case this food is the best!" The one named blades stayed quiet " it's all right."

" Just all right? Blades, is there something wrong with your tastes buds or something?" Sinbad exclaimed.

" No it's just that I was expecting something one of the top chef's made."

I was fighting back the urge to kick his head. Grinning I said " it's all right, I wouldn't expect this meathead to know anything about good food."

" Did you just call me a meathead?" blades stood up. Walking to him, I merely answered " Maybe I did maybe I didn't" we were face to face now. Quickly I swung my leg to kick him. At the exact moment he took his sword out and blocked my kick with the blunt side. Then we began to fight.

We were before evenly matched, he had countermoves to all of my moves and vice versa. The two of us could have been at each other if somebody didn't ht our heads.

" You two idiots stop fighting now." Sinbad and Roxy said in perfect in unison.

" It's not my fault it was his." we both pointed at each other. They just sweat dropped. Roxy put her hand out in front Sinbad, " Roxy, yours?" at first Sinbad looked blankly at her then smiled

" Sinbad, nice to meet ya." Sinbad introduced her to everyone. The day flew by, I was showing rose how to cook while Tamaki was telling everybody else how to stretch properly since blades was about to teach them sword fighting. A few times Sinbad and Roxy began to fight for no reason but Aqua stopped them. I hate to admit it but the jelly haired idiot is helping out Roxy alot.

I remember the first time a met her she told me " I am gonna draw every single island I meet.

" Don't you mean map drawing?"

" Baka, that's not what I meant, I seriously mean drawing the main building and people there." she scoffed. When she told me this I told her problems: would have to be on a ship. 2. She would have to learn how to fight to defend herself. Immediately she gave me an answer, "

" I'm gonna be a great swords fighter and when I find a crew that will let be on their ship I'll ask them if you could join too. Your dream is to see all blue right? The ocean that contains fish from all over."

She was right about me wanting to see all blue. It was a cooks dream to see that place. I remember I would always get tease by my parents and by the staff when I told them my dream. Looking at the clock I saw that was 15 minutes to 9.

" Hey grape head, Roxy and I have to go to sleep now, so we can work again tomorrow." I called out to them. Roxy was about to argue but Grape head city her off.

" Blueberry's right. You need all the energy you get fir working and training for me. Besides we are staying for two more days after that we are heading north."

" You're leaving so soon why?" we both asked them

" We only came here to look for two people to become our nakama. But it seems like you two like your jobs here so I won't ask you." Sinbad shrugged.

" Why are you looking for nakama anyway? Aren't you a little young?" Roxy asked.

" Yeah we are but I want to get a head start to make a guild. The best way to understand situations is going out and doing them and see how dangerous they are. That's why after I find all the people who have touched the everstones one this island am gonna get a ship and set out fir sea. There I'll find the rest of the cards and experience many adventure and also to help these guys live out their dream." Sinbad pointed to the guys.

" I'm gonna be the world's greatest blacksmith one day." Blades smirked

" I'll be the greatest athlete on history."

Tamaki grinned

" I will be the world's greatest bounty hunter." Aqua looked determined.

" Me? I always wanted to be a brewer. Expect my beer and wine won't have that much alcohol and taste better than the ones here" Xavier shrugged.

" I'm gonna see every type of plant in the world then I'll make my own flower." Rose told me.

" And you miss captain?" I asked

" I'm gonna make a guild where anyone is welcome and have anyone leave our their dream." Sinbad smiled really big.

" Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to hit the sack. See you later." Gio called out

" See you in the morning you guys." Aqua yawned

" Yeah and don't let the bed bugs bite, by the way if there is any bugs in my bed I'll either blame Gio or Roxy, since Roxy was supposed to be cleaning and Gio probably has fleas." Tamaki remarked.

" You are lucky that I am too tired to beat you." Gio yawned. We went to sleep too with lots of things to think about.

We woke up this morning. For some reason we didn't feel cheery today. Setting that aside we headed to work.

" Huh? You brats are still here?" The head chef asked us

" Of course we are here why wouldn't we be?" Roxy looked at him

" We figured that you would have left with those kids already."

" How did you know about that?"

" We overheard you guys yesterday."

" You know eavesdropping isn't very nice."

" Yeah but you two do it all the time.".

I couldn't say anything back because he was right but I still wish he hadn't heard us last night. Now they are gonna try to get us go with them.

" Anyway you two have the day off. So you guys can hang out with those kids, since they are leaving tomorrow." Chef told us.

We just sat down at a table and waited for Sinbad and them.

" Good morning everybody! I hope you guys had a good night sleep!" Sinbad waved at everybody. Following her was the guys with Tamaki in front.

" Hey guys over here!" Roxy called them over. Blades sat down next Roxy, Rose was next to me Sinbad in between Roxy and me. Xavier sat next to rose and aqua next to him. Next to aqua was Tamaki and Gio was sitting on the table.

" So how come you guys aren't working today?" Rose looked at me.

" Isn't obvious? The pretty boy got fired because his food tastes so bad." Jelly head spoke.

" 1,I didn't get fired. 2, my food is the best and 3 I could kick your butt at anything." I grinned at him.

"Oi, Oi no fighting at the table, besides you two need to save your energy for later." Tamaki stopped us.

"What are we doing later?" Xavier looked up from his plate.

"You'll see." was all Tamaki said. We all just shrugged it off and continue eating.

After eating we all talked about stuff. We asked what stones we are.

"Cook-san has wind which is blades rival and Maid-chan is dark Sinbad's rival." Liger rubbed his tummy

"All right enough rest! We are gonna run around the city for 1 hour then come back here rest for half hour then start running." Tamaki stood up.

We all changed to more comfortable clothes. Tamaki explained the course. The inn was the start and the finish and told us to pick an easy pace we all can maintain.

Halfway through the course

"By the way Gio if pretty boy here faints carry him to the closest hospital alright?" Jelly head told him

"Look who's talking besides you ate the one that needs help, isn't rock the slowest?" I shot right at him still running the course. We both were gaining speed neck to neck.

"Heh, I wonder who's gonna be first?" Roxy asked out loud

"That's easy it's going to be me of course after all I move at the speed of light." Sinbad smirked at her.

"You wanna bet?" Roxy replied

"Sure."

"All right if I lose I'll join your crew. If I win you work my job for 2 weeks."

"Okay." suddenly they both catch up with us and were ahead.

"You going to lose!" we said to our rivals. In the back were the rest of them.

"It's amazing what rivalry will do to someone." Gio sweat dropped we couldn't be seen anymore, behind was a dust cloud.

Back at the inn

We were all panting and lying down.

"I swear one day I'll beat you Tamaki, by the way don't forget we are only kids, when we are 8 or 10 we will do this everyday." Aqua panted.

We all went upstairs took a shower and put on clean clothes. When I came out of the shower I see Roxy drawing something.

Roxy POV

'Almost done, Finish!' in my hands was a very detailed drawing of the inn. With Jacques and me in the front.

"That's a really good drawing of the inn." Jacques commented.

"I figured since they're leaving tomorrow I'll give this to them to remember us by." I told him.

"That's gre-" Jacques couldn't finish his sentence because a gun ahoy was heard from downstairs. We rushed down, Sinbad and co. spotted us.

"What happened?" Xavier asked us

"We don't know we are just as clueless as you guys." I answered we were now at the front lobby. In front of the door was a group of people. Jacques face darkened.

"All right everybody give us all your loot and no one gets hurt. You are now in the presence of the black hawk bandits!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetstar: end of part 8. This is my longest part I have ever written!

Xavier: Jetstar does not own the setting of this story

Aqua: please review on this so she could make it better to read.

Gio: is everyone gonna take my job now?

Jacques: Yep, * word Opo = yes

Roxy: Part 9, Party Train to winterwonderland!

Tamaki: _bye-bye!_


	9. Jet Star

Jet Star

Everyone stood still taking in the last remark the man said. I looked over at the guys. Both Jacques and Blades glared at the bandits. Then they both grinned and began to walk over to them.

"Sorry Sinbad, but these guys are all mine." Blades told Sinbad.

"Hindi*, I'm the one that's gonna beat them." Jacques stepped in front of him.

"After all the Black Hawk was the name of the people that killed and robbed my parents." He continued. Blades just looked at him blankly and smiled.

"What do you know we seem to have a lot in common then? What do you say we split up and whoever beats the most gets to take the honor of taking the boss?"

"I'm fine with that as long Roxy and Tamaki can join you guys." Sinbad spoke up.

"Hey, do you little kids think that you can beat us and at the very least our boss, Jeter?' One the men yelled at us.

"It's all right Talon, if these kids want to kill themselves then let them." Jeter told him.

"Why you-" Gio began to yell but Roxy put a hand in front of him.

"Don't worry Gio we'll take care of them. When we are done then Jacques and Rose will make you a treat." She assured him

"All right then little kids if you want to fight then that a fight is what you are getting!" The group of men ran towards them.

Blades unsheathed his swords and stood still to concentrate then moved forward towards 6 men.

"Blacksmith Heat!" Then his swords began to heat up and slashed the men giving them serious burns.

"Starving Tiger Kick!" Jacques ran and did a handstand and kicked 7 men's chests giving them broken ribs.

"Beat that jell head." He smirked at Blades. Who just rolled his eyes. A group of men was about to knock them both out but they all got electrocuted. They looked to see that Tamaki was the one who shocked them.

" I believe I just defeated 9 men." he smiled at them. The two boys looked upset and went back to fighting. 10 men were about hurt the guests I ran between their swords and the people. Closing my eyes waiting for the blades to pierce my body but it never happened. Opening my eyes I see the swords broken when they went through my body. The men just stared at the swords and me, then they began to run away from me screaming in terror. ' How did I just do that?' I began to think.

"_The stone you touched read dark right? That means you can make an alternate dimension that has only darkness. Also if an object tries to go through you the object will either explode or break and you can also control peoples shadows too._" _explained Gio._

Remebering this I smiled really wide and made up a move. Waving my hand I said

" Dark Room" then the men that ran away from me fell into a tear from the ground. After 15 minutes they reappeared. They were shaking, their faces were pale and eyes were wide with fear.

" Oi, kid be careful with that kind of move. You might end up hurting one of the bystanders!" Gio warned me. I nodded and went back to fighting. It seems like after watching Tamaki and me use our powers Jacques and Blades Decided to use theirs.

" Tornado Kick" Jacques turned into a tornado and began to kick 5 men.

" Stone Pillars" Blades' arms turn into stone, began to punch 6 men out. Smirking at Jacques he asked " How many men have you taken down again?"

" 12" Both Tamaki and I pointed to 5 men lying unconscious on the floor.

" 12 eh, it seems like we have a four way tie." Jacques smiled at the boss

" Yeah, it looks like we have to have a tie breaker." Blades also smiled too at the boss.

Understanding what they meant we also smiled at the boss who showed nothing but pure fear in his eyes. In the end we looked a little psycho. They other guys sweat dropped at us.

" You guys are really mean." they bluntly said to us. But we didn't we hear them we were all to busy trying to think of a way to give Jeter a beating. In the end we all decided to attack him all at the same time.

" Rock Blast"

" Air Slash"

" Thunder Sphere"

" Shadow Cannon"

Jeter then got hit by all of our attacks. He was blown off the ground and made a hole in the roof of the inn.

Xavier whistled " Wow you guys showed no mercy at all."

Then we hurried men coming into the inn and stood where they were and saluted. The last person to come in was a man wearing an eye patch. King Bradley, the Furher of the military. For some strange reason something didn't feel right about him. He bean to walk over to us smiling.

" Well it looks like Major Armstrong wasn't lying when he said that a group of children were the ones who stop the terror of the water Katal and Major Darkstar."

He continued to smile at us and then turned to Sinbad.

" You are General Ray's daughter right?'

Sinbad just looked at him then spoke

" My dad wasn't a General he was a lieutenant, besides that then yes I am the daughter of the thunderclap alchemist."

" Your father was supposed to be promoted three ranks up before he died in battle." He explained to her.

" Did you know that your father was looking for the philosopher's stone?" He asked her. She only nodded. I, on the other hand was about to burst out with questions for Sinbad. 'This girl is the daughter of Ray, the thunderclap alchemist. It should have been obvious to me that was her. They both have the same vibrant red hair, not to mention they both seem to act alike too. I remembered when he stayed at this place for a day. He was really goofy and a bit childish.' I smacked my forehead, for not realizing this sooner.

" You two are very alike. Ray also fought criminals when he was young too." Furher said to her.

" I was also told you are heading out to sea, I'm I correct?"

" Yes"

" If you want we can give some money to buy a ship or better yet give one myself."

" No thanks, I gonna hire someone to make our ship with everyone's desires on it." Furher stayed silent and smiled once more.

" All right men arrest all these men and get their boss off the top of that building." he pointed at one of the store's roof. Hanging there was Jeter. The men obeyed his orders and left the building.

" I hope we may meet again." was all Furher said to her before leaving. " Well that wasn't creepy at all." Tamaki said when Furher was an ear shot away.

" That maybe, but we have better things to do, like find some winter clothes." Aqua reminded them.

" Oh yeah that's right the book says the next two stones are in the north." Gio said

' That's right they're leaving tomorrow morning' I thought sadly

" Hey Roxy do you know any shops that can sell us any clothes like that expect cheap?" Xavier looked at me

I sighed and shook my head.

" If you guys need clothes we could give you some." Sam spoke up

" Really? That great! Thank you sabsaban!" Sinbad thanked him

" Its no problem after all it's the least we could do, besides we met your father he was really nice. It was a shame he died though." Sam looked down

" Thanks again Sabsaban! Don't look so down if papa ever saw you like that he might try to do something dumb to make you feel better" Sinbad waved her hands trying to assure him.

The rest of the day inn was close. Most of the workers helped fix the kids clothes. Jacques and I just watch them. Sam and the head chef, Neri kept glancing at us. We know why though, they're trying to see if we changed our minds about joining Sinbad or not.

Jacques and the other chefs cooked up a really good dinner for everyone. THere was lots of laughter in the air. The chefs gave small smiles at us. It's been along time the last time we laughed like this.

Everyone was aware of the time when Rose fell asleep at the table. My eyes saddened, knowing that they'll be gone in the morning. I sighed and gave then my best smile.

" Goodnight everyone."

With heavy feet Jacques and I walked up the stairs into our room. Seeing my bed I fell on top of it. Jacques sat at the foot of the bed. He looked like he was thinking really hard. Finally he spoke to me.

" Roxy, do you think we are doing the right thing, staying here?"

I sat up thinking really hard at last I finally came up with answer

" I honestly don't know. We have been here for really long time. I can't think of ever leaving here. Then again when will we get a chance like this to live out our dreams. We don't have to worry about getting hurt, since Sinbad and they are really strong. Even the chefs want us gone to make our dreams cone true."

He stayed silent not knowing what to say.

" Let's just get some sleep."

I sighed once again and began to drift off to sleep.

" Wake up you little brats! You're gonna miss it!" one of the chef called

CLANK! CLANK CLANK

Jacques and I fell out of our beds. We were pretty ticked off right now.

"Oi, what's the big idea of waking us up this early?" Jacques mumbled. He fell face down. My bangs covered my eyes

" Which one of you bang the pans right next to our ears?"

The men jumped back in fear. Even Jacques looked scared.

"R-R-Roxy... Your eyes are pure black."

Looking at the mirror I screamed and closed my eyes. Opening my eyes I saw my eyes have went back to their ocean blue color.

I set of clothes were thrown at me.

" Hurry up and change. We already have your stuff packed up."

Nodding the three chefs left the room and Jacques went to the bathroom to change. When I finished I realized that all my drawing materials were gone. Going through the drawers I see some of my clothes are gone.

" Hey, Blueberry have you seen my clothes or my drawing stuff?"

" No why?"

" My drawing things are gone and favorite clothes are also missing."

Jacques looked at me funny then he went over to the shelves and sees his ingredient picture book gone.

" Don't bother looking for your clothes, we already packed them up."

"What?! Why? You can't just kick us out!" Jacques yelled at him.

" I know we messed up a few times but still we-"

" You guys aren't getting kicked out for any mistakes you have made. Everyday we hear how you'll find all blue and draw every place you see with your own eyes. Both of you are very talented, now you finally get a chance to live out your dreams but you are letting it slip away."

Su chef Angelo told us. The others agreed with me.

Then threw a fairly big back pack at us. Looking inside we see our stuff and 1000 beli each.

" That money is fir helping us." Angelo explained.

" You're not taking no for an answer are you?" Jacques looked at him

" Nope and neither is Sam and Neri. They want you to live out your dreams while you are still young."

We sighed and said goodbye to everyone.

" You better hurry the train leaves in a few minutes."

Hearing that we were running as fast as we could.

" Theres the train! If we run even faster we can still make it." Jacques told me.

Seeing Sinbad I yelled out to her.

"Yo, Sinbad catch!"

We threw our bags at her. She and Xavier caught them. Right when the train started we jumped on. Looking around we see that Sinbad and co were the only ones on broad.

"That's great that you guys came. Now we have 8 members. We should give our group a name and come up with nicknames." Sinbad grinned.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"How about we call our group the purple dragons?" Rose asked

"Nice, but we have Xavier who is a dragon. Plus he's not purple."

"Lion roar" Sinbad suggested

"What a weird name." I said under my breath. Hearing this Sinbad got a vein mark

"If you could come up with an even better name.

Smirking I said "serpents tail"

"That's even weirder!"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

We began to fight each other. Aqua sighed really loud and raised her fists...

"Stop it now. You two just got on and you're already fighting. Even Blueberry and Grape head here haven't fought yet." She pointed her thumb at them.

"Don't use us as examples." they both said

"How about Jet Star?" Xavier asked us

"Jet Star? That's pretty random. How did you come up with that?" Tamaki tilted his head.

"It says right here in Sinbad's book." Xavier showed us the page it was in. It looks like a motto or something.

_"Let's be like jets shooting for the stars called our dreams._

_Never mind those asteroids blocking our way._

_We may crash a few times but we'll just dust ourselves off and keep on going._

_If we stay in place you'll end up in a black hole wondering what could have been._

_Even if you miss the stars your name will never leave the night time sky._

_So now let's start our engines and head for the sky."_

"I like it. What do you guys think?" Sinbad looked up from the book.

"It's corny, but yeah I like it." Gio said taking a bite out of the cookies we found in our bags.

We all nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled then our future guild will be called Jet Star." Sinbad did a peace sign on front of us.

Rose explained why Sinbad is doing that after she saw our questioned faces. Sinbad tapped her foot impatiently and cheered

" Let's go Jet Star!" this time she raised her fist. Every knew how to react to this.

Raising our fists in the air.

" Yes Captain."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet Star: Well that the end of part 8. Sorry for changing the title. By the way I posted a one piece story with Roxy in it, except she's 18 now. So check it out at fanfiction

Gio: Jet Star Doesn't own the setting of this story or the creepy Furher. He belongd to _**Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

Roxy: Still waiting for reviews on this story on both fanfiction and fiction press.

Tamaki: Part 9 Ice Cold and Red Hot.

Blades: * Hindi= NO

Sinbad: If you have any ideas for our nicknames please message jet star and she might use it.

Jacques: bye- bye!


	10. Ice Cold and Red Hot

Ice cold and red hot

Tamaki POV

Yawning I rubbed my eyes. 'Snow... oh my gosh! Snow' Jumping up I ran to others.

"Oi, oi Sinbad were here!" I was shaking her. Rubbing her eyes she softly said "Snow?"

Realizing what she just said she jumped up.

"Oi you lazy dork get up! We're here!"

Everyone just stayed in bed asking for a few minutes.

Sinbad just turned to me.

"Tamaki please close your eyes and something rubber on."

Understanding what she meant I went through my back pack and put on some rubber gloves. Closing my eyes I gave her a thumbs up telling her I'm ready.

Raising both arms she shouted "morning light!"

Since my eyes were closed I didn't see anything, but I can hear the guys falling of the seats they lie down on.

"Tamaki you can open your eyes now." Sinbad told me.

Opening my eyes I see that everyone was half asleep.

"Alright everyone catch!" I chucked the winter clothes. Catching thief clothes the girls went to a different cart to change in.

I put on a plain black wifebeater and a pair of jeans.

"Is that all your wearing?" Xavier asked after I put on a coat and a beanie.

Blades snorted " Yep, that's all he's gonna wear. It's all for the sake of your training right?"

"Yes, by doing this I will show to all of you that I am brave man." The others sweat dropped at me.

"All right now that everyone is done changing let's go and look for our soon to be nakama." Sinbad came into the room.

"How do we tell if a person has touched an everstone?" Blades asked her. I was wondering too. Sinbad never told us how she knew that we touched a stone.

Gio, now fully awake, turn into his real form. With his paw he grabbed Sinbad

"Alright since this dork didn't tell you I will use her as an example."

He then revealed a mark on her stomach. It was a jolly roger wearing a crown. Instead of cross bones their was swords. In between its mouth was a sword.

"Every single one of you has this mark on your body. So far I've seen the mark on a leg, chest, back and stomach. Let's see where yours is."

Pulling up my shirt, I saw that the Jolly Roger was nowhere to be seen. Looking at my back I see part of it there. I looked over at the others. Roxy's was on her arm, and Jacques' was on his leg. Blades was still looking for his. He even took off most of his clothes. Everyone was trying hard to laugh out loud. Deciding to be nice for once I walked over to him.

"Oi, ungoyy* have you looked at a mirror lately?"

Finally taking notice of his current attire his face turned a very dark shade of red.

"Oi, you kids getting off or not?" the conductor walked in. He rubbed his temples when he saw blades.

Throwing blades over my shoulder, we got off the train.

"You guys could have just told me that the mark was on my face before I was taking off my clothes!" Blades shivered.

"Oh yeah his your clothes." Xavier threw them. Blades caught them and quickly put them on. We went into the town. For three days we stayed there trying to look for the two stones. I spent most of the time doing some training.

"Oi, guys look at this funny looking penguin." Sinbad and Xavier called to us. Jacques and Rose stopped their cooking.

In front if she was a penguin with icy blue eyes. She began to poke it.

"Hey Sinbad I don't think you should be poking it." Aqua warned

Sinbad just simply laughed "Come on what's the worse that can happen. After all it's ju- OW!"

The penguin bit her with fangs. We all sweat dropped

" This dork just won't listen will she?" Roxy muttered

" Look on the bright side at least we'll entertained everyday." I laughed

" Shouldnt we try to help her?" Xavier looked over at her. She was trying to get it off. We all nodded. Grabbing the head I tried to pull it off. ' what species has this strong of a grip? No matter how hard I try the little freak was not letting go.' seeing that I was having a hard time they others try to help me. It was feeble. We fell backwards.

" It seems like you have messed with the vanderschur penguin. They won't let go unless you do this." a girl with silver colored hair. She walked towards sinbad and put down the baby she was holding. The baby crawled over to the penguin. ' great, so in order to get this physco penguin off sinbads arm we needed a baby. Why haven't we thought of this before?'

" WHAT?!" everyone's jaw dropped. The little baby just touched the penguin and it got caught on fire. 'at least now we know where one of the stones are now.'

" Salamant po*, nee-san* I thought i might never get that thing off my arm. By the way my name is sinbad and these are my friends, Xavier, Aqua, Rose, Blades, Tamaki, Roxy and jacques." Sinbad pointed us out

Bowing the girl introduced herself.

" Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Topaz and this is little stranger is MJ."

I looked at her, she looked about my age and then I noticed something...

" Oi, aren't you cold?" I asked her. She was only wearing a tank top and jeans. I could also see a tiny bit of the roger on her neck.

" Me? Don't worry I'm fine. Eversince I touched this wierd stone I can never feel cold anymore. Same here with MJ, I even found these mark on us." Topaz turned around and lefted up her hair.

Gio smirked when he saw both of the marks on them. " Seems like we found them. It's kinds funny really, the person who found the winter stone has the name topaz. When people think of a gemstone with winter they usually think of diamond."

" How did you know I touched a stone that said winter on it?" Topaz asked him.

Gio took the book out of Sinbads bag and used his nose to turn the pages.

" According to this handy dandy book two stones were activated here- winter and fire. Since that little girl shot fire it's kinda obvious who have touched winter." Sinbad then explained everything to her.

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate Topaz's eyebrows furrowed, deciding whether or not she should join or not. Bored, I looked around and saw some pictures and a few trophies. It seems like most of them were about figure skating.

" Hey Topaz, are these your trophies?" Xavier asked She just nodded still thinking about joining. Then all of Gio's eyes glowed.

"It seems like two more stones have showed up in Risembol. So Topaz you need to decide now. Are you gonna stay here wondering about your dreams or are you actually gonna to it?"

She looked suprised about how he knew, but she just muttered "I would love to go, but what about M.J.? I can't just leave her here."

"You won't have to worry about that. If we ever get into a fight Gio or when we get more nakama can watch her. Besides this knuckle head is scary strong." Aqua softly punched Sinbad.

She sighed "Alright I'll join, just make sure none of you will get in my way to my dream or hurt M.J."

Smiling us helped Topaz pack- then we ran to the train station and went on broad.

"Yeah! Now that we got Topaz and Mj we are on our way to Risembol!" Sinbad did her little peace sign. We all joined her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet Star: end of part 9. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I couldn't really think of a conflict for Topaz…

Topaz: Jet Star does not own the setting for this story.

Rose: Please write reviews. Her confidence is low for this story. However her other story for** _One Piece ._**

Gio: * words Salamant Po= thank you. Nee-san= older sister ungoyy= monkey

Xavier: Part 10 triple the stones.

Blades: Bye-Bye!


End file.
